


Always Be Here 存在

by ASSD



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>藉著Herc的思念和科學組的實驗，"Chuck"短暫地回來了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be Here 存在

**Author's Note:**

> 環太平洋一周年合本內容。

※※※

　　這是座全玻璃帷幕的電梯，可以從近到遠的眺望所有風光，Raleigh按下最上層的按鈕，目光不自覺被外頭的風景吸引過去，一望無垠的海，默默閃著零碎的光，很美，很安靜。

　　還記得小時候，全家還會一起出國遊玩的那段時光，那時母親仍在，一家人常在某些度假飯店搭到這種電梯。Yance與他總愛貼在玻璃上互相叫囂、比賽誰能看到最遠處的風景，而他們的小妹妹Jazmine常在一旁對著兩位兄長搖頭，像是嫌幼稚似地發出嘖嘖聲，縱使她內心真正的激動早已被自己那雙充滿好奇的大眼出賣光了，而面對如此挑畔，他與Yance往往會放下正激烈的拼鬥，相視一笑反攻那佯裝成熟的Jazzy，想當然這又再次掀起兄妹間無聊的爭執，但甘之如飴。

　　緩緩上升，遠景以優雅的速度悠閒地跳出，除了那片曾吞噬過一切的湛藍，什麼都沒有。

　　或許是過於習慣，沒注意到自己步出電梯時的嘆息，Raleigh慢慢地走向佇立在觀景窗旁的身影，「你在這裡，長官。」

　　「叫我Herc就好，Raleigh。」男人頭也不回，眼神死死地黏在窗外的風景。

　　「當初我告訴你這個點可不是要你整天待在這。」遞上一疊文件，露出無可奈何的表情搔了搔頭，「雖然曾在高處待過五年的我沒資格說什麼，但……」

　　「在這裡可以感覺到他還在。」現任PPDC元帥接過厚厚的文書資料，皺起眉，「我也知道這不對，不過還是忍不住。」

　　摧毀Breach的青年跟著點頭，自從PPDC轉型成研究為主後，他們都不習慣這棟商業研究大樓，對於習慣軍事基地的軍人來說，多少有格格不入的感覺，唯一的安慰就是這片海。

　　只要有一定的高度和一片看不到盡頭的海，站著玻璃帷幕前便能以為仍身處在Jaeger中，甚至有時還會閃過自己另一半就在身邊的錯覺，只要不轉頭，面對著平靜無波的太平洋，自己並非孤身一人。

　　「你記得我當初在食堂被他譏笑浪費五年嗎？」

　　「我記得我忘了擁抱他和給他一拳，還有不可以叫你Ray。」語氣中帶著點笑意。

　　「那是Yance專屬的稱呼，」輕笑著，伸手搭上對方的肩，「不過我想他在天堂上看到我浪費那些時光也會氣炸。」

　　「你相信天堂與地獄？」

　　「這世界都出現Kaiju了，相信個天堂似乎也無妨。」半開玩笑地回答，從未想過自己會自然地說出這些：「我覺得我需要能讓自己好過的想法，而且我真的很想再見他一面，如果有天堂還是地獄，又或是死後的世界，至少還有機會見到他。」

　　一同望著單調的風景，他們被吸了魂似地說著不著邊際的話，Raleigh的右手和Hercules的左手都不在了，此時只能在無盡的思念中泅游。

　　「Tendo很擔心你，別再拒絕他要求的健康評估和檢查了。」指了指Herc懷中文件最上頭的紅色資料夾，「簽了它，我想你需要休息，Herc。」

　　「或許有一天我會的，休假這種東西。」老Hansen攤攤手一副不置可否，將文件原封不動地還給對方，「不過我不知除了工作外還能做些什麼。」

　　僵持了一會，互瞪著彼此，直到年長者退一步提出今天先提早下班回宿舍做短暫休息的承諾，Raleigh才不甘願的接過那份長假休假單。

　　「只要你一句，我們就會替你安排。」他叫道，對著男人有些憤怒但疲憊的背影。

　　但進到電梯的對方，只凝視著遠方，漫不經心地向後擺了擺手，什麼也聽不倒似的。

※※※

　　「失敗？」Tendo看著Raleigh手中的文件夾，毫無掩飾大嘆口氣。

　　將空白文件摔在桌上，聳聳肩，「至少願意先下班回宿舍，就今天一天。」

　　「好的開始，嗯？」諷刺地自嘲，伸手抓個灑滿糖霜裹著巧克力的甜甜圈咬下。

　　「你再不節制，等等Alison又要念我沒監督好她老公。」迅速地搶過對方手中的零食，誇張地嘆道：「真不知為何我會變成你們專屬的褓姆。」

　　「噢，至少給我留下咖啡。」揉著通紅的眼，但嘴角勾著笑容，「昨天我家小鬼纏著我玩Jaeger大戰Kaiju，你不能不懷疑小孩子那些過剩的精力是從哪來的。」

　　「辛苦了，偉大的Daddy Ranger。」Raleigh向對方行個軍禮譏笑著，正想追加幾句，抬起來卻因愣住而結巴，「唔……Tendo……門口那是？」

　　「什麼？」順著對方是看過去，一臉疑惑：「什麼也沒有啊，怎麼了？」

　　「呃，那小子……不是？」收回視線，揉了揉眼尷尬地笑著，但他抬起頭，正好迎向原本靠在門口低著頭的棕髮青年懷疑的目光，他不會記錯那個身影，只要有跟他大幹一架的人他都記得很清楚，是Chuck Hansen。

　　「你真沒看到，呃……我說……好吧。」嘆口氣，心想要不是見鬼就是今天海看太多出現幻覺，「可能是我也累了，先去休息，下次再聊。」

　　「咦？等等，Raleigh！」

　　在Tendo還來不及回神的時候趕緊溜班，毫無雜念快速地掠過門前的影子，打算回自己的寢室好好大睡一覺，但卻被追上來的傢伙擋在唯一的道路上。

　　『你看得到我？天哪，為什麼是你這傢伙！』揮舞著雙手，誇張的叫著，看得出來對方激動的情緒。

　　Raleigh想繼續假裝若無其事的向前，但深知自己因自然反應停下步伐的那刻就漏餡了，噢不，他竟然會被一個不知是幻覺還是幽靈又或是鬼魂的怪東西纏上。

　　『我知道你看得到我，別走，至少回答我家老頭到底怎麼了。』伸手擋住對方的去路，專橫地問著。

　　他瞪對方一眼，小心翼翼的控制嘴部動作，「你先說你是什麼？」

　　『什麼？』挑眉，不置可否地嗤了聲。

　　「好吧，我不應該跟幻覺問話，這很白痴。」自顧自的點頭，決定無視一切異常。

　　『等等，你……』因氣憤而泛紅，整張臉皺起來，『我說你……』

　　他看著眼前的幻影，雖然才剛跟對方的父親聲稱有天堂的存在，但對於如此超自然現象還是覺得稱對方為幻影比較好，鬼魂和幽靈實在太不科學了。

　　『我……』咬牙切齒的嘟噥著，像是克制自己的情緒而顫抖的幻影深吸幾口氣：『算我拜託你，跟我說他怎麼了？』

　　他很想你。Raleigh只擠得出這一句，但他不想回答，至少這話不應該由他說，當他陷入要不要對空氣自言自語的糾結時，遠方傳來一聲驚叫。

　　「這是怎麼一回事？」伴隨著犬吠聲，Mako嚇傻般僵硬地牽著Max走向唯一的活人，「噢天啊，Chuck還活著？」

　　『妳也看得到我？』又一聲驚嘆，聽得出來語氣中的愉悅。

　　「感謝天，妳也看得到。」而Raleigh終於發出放鬆的嘆息。

※※※

　　Raleigh一直都很感激也很崇拜Mako的問題解決技巧，在一串迅速、果決的對話後，現在他們得以窩在科學研究室中，將一切問題丟給兩位怪裡怪氣的博士。

　　「哇喔！我就說可以成功！天哪！我做到了！」Kaiju狂熱份子Newton看到前來打擾研究的他們，竟手舞足蹈地大聲嚷嚷起來，三步併成兩步跑向一頭霧水的Chuck面前，「快快，跟我說你現在感覺怎樣？對了，第一時間你出現在哪裡？還有你怎麼找來這的？」

　　「是我們做到了。」他從後頭跟上的德裔夥伴氣定神閑地糾正，清清喉嚨咳幾聲，用拐杖敲著身旁的儀器驕傲地說：「數據是我測的。」

　　但事件的主角並不領情，用腳打著拍子不耐煩地瞪著眉飛色舞的兩人，『誰來解釋一下，這是怎麼一回事。』

　　Newton繞著Chuck轉邊說：「呃……不先回答我的問題嗎？這一切說來話長，一開始我……我們只是在研究為何Kaiju的腦可以全體共享，他猜是共享同一種的腦波，我覺得是生理構造，所以我們就分開進行，當然解剖工作由我負責，你們知道嗎？牠們腦部的構造實在太神奇了，花了快四個月我才發現主要功能是如何運轉的，主要功能是指吃喝拉撒睡喔，然後為了解更高階的功能我簡直沒日沒夜的鑽下去討論，當然自己也樂在其中，呵呵，因為實在太神奇了……對了，我還沒試過這個。」

　　『長話短說！』沒閃過對方伸出手整個身體被硬生生的穿過去，Chuck頓時升起想把對方掐死的怒火，可惜無法付出行動，『你只需要解釋為什麼只有你們看得到，然後該死我到底是怎麼回事，還有這樣的情況會持續多久！』

　　「還是我來解釋，這傢伙根本不會說人話。」Hermann趕緊上前將兩人分開，無奈的翻翻白眼，忽視科學家的哀號與抗議，「我們為了要找出Kaiju彼此連結的原理，設計一套儀器，透過經由特殊處理的電波可以試著連結進入過浮動連結的人，原本只是要測試我們兩個，但頻率不小心開大了，看來每個浮動連結過的人都接受到刺激，所以只有我們可以看到你。」

　　停頓下，環顧每個人的表情，等所有人看起來都理解後才繼續說：「而你會在這，或許是因為我們以過去資訊調整某些刺激時，你父親把你的腦波也激發出來，但這現象會持續多久我們也不清楚。」

　　『不清楚？』

　　「這是第一次發生，我們並不能把握你還可以留在這多久。」絞著手面有難色，「你還是有時間可以做想做的，我預估一下，至少還可以再撐三個小時左右。」

　　『你說是我父親把我激發出來？』Chuck平靜的問，並沒有露出任何的欣喜，反倒是一種漠然，『為什麼是我，不是其他人？』

　　「或許是你們共事最久，彼此的接觸最多，而且……」吞吞吐吐的回答，Dr. Gottlieb轉開視線，「他應該很想你，所以造成強大的刺激干擾儀器，你才會出現，還記得你一出現的地方嗎？」

　　『在不遠處的沙灘，像是曬日光浴曬到睡著，然後被熱醒的感覺。』不自在地揉著頸部，四處張望，『然後我看到這棟建築，覺得很熟悉所以就進來了。』

　　「記憶共享，的確是有可能會有熟悉感，然後呢？」終於找到插話機會的Newton迫不及待的追問：「你感覺如何？」

　　『跟平常一樣。』思考著要怎麼回答，Chuck皺起眉，『我先是遇到Tendo，但是他與所有人一樣都聽不到也看不到我，最後我乾脆就在他附近徘徊，想說不定可以知道老頭有沒有給我認真的過日子，之後就遇到他們了。』

　　『連Max都不知道我的存在。」Charles Hansen彎下身，對著趴在Mako腳邊的愛犬苦笑：『好像也沒什麼可以做的。』

　　「但所有進入過浮動連結的人都看得到你，尤其是你的父親。」Newton這次向前是想安慰落寞的青年，但想起剛才的狀況很快地又收回伸出的手，「你們之間的連結夠深，說不定還可以觸碰到彼此。」

　　小Hansen緩緩起身，無所謂的拍了拍褲子上不存在的灰塵，『剛Mako跟我說宿舍離這有段距離，你覺得時間夠嗎？』

　　「你去吧！」身後傳來堅定的聲音，Newton聽到身後的Hermann正信誓旦旦的立下保證：「我會盡可能保持儀器穩定。」

　　「嗯，我們會努力看看，」咧開嘴露出大大的笑容，催促著眼前似乎有些訝異的年輕人，「有這傢伙的保障應該就夠了，你們快走吧！」

　　「回家了，Max。」第一個回神的還是Mako，她彎下身喚醒打著盹的Max，自顧自的轉身離開，「還有Chuck也是。」

　　『什麼叫也是啊？』被點名的青年憤慨地低吼著，但藏不住心中的愉悅，邁開腳步跟上去。

　　「那你呢？」Newton看著待在原地的Raleigh，「沒事的話別擋路，我們正忙著。」

　　「這儀器，可能讓我見到Yance嗎？」深吸口氣，Raleigh這才察覺自己正發抖著。

　　「Yance？」

　　「Yancy Becket，我哥。」飛快回答，現在他連呼吸都不想要了。

　　已經站到操作面板前調閱數據的Hermann沉默了下，最後艱難的回答：「我們不確定，說不定可以，但這……變數太大了。」

　　「就連我們可不可以穩定這儀器到那小子見到爸爸都很有問題。」Newton點頭來到夥伴身邊，飛快地鍵入幾個指令，「真不知道今天這傢伙吃錯什麼藥，之前沒有到百分之九十八以上的機率他死也不肯下斷言，這次竟然如此爽快的給人承諾。」

　　得到回答的Raleigh有些恍神地看著進入工作模式的兩人，心裡覺得輕鬆不少，至少在一切還沒有說死前都還有機會，他甩了甩頭，打算追上Mako他們，或許那邊他還能幫上忙。

　　「Newton，你知道嗎？」在Raleigh要關上研究室大門前，後頭依稀傳來Dr. Gottlieb有些乾澀的回答：「當我第一次抱起我家寶貝時，深刻地感受到了，那是全世界的重量。」

※※※

　　Raleigh回到宿舍時，Mako早已靠在Herc臥房的門板上等著，一旁的Max則是躺在地上懶洋洋地喘氣。這是間單調的單層公寓，原本PPDC的安排是環境更好的獨棟洋房，但他們不習慣過大的空間所以回絕了，現在共享著這間公寓的一切設施，雖說簡單，但整體而言還是比原本的碎頂基地好上好幾倍。

　　Mako指著房門，比個安靜的手勢，他心領神會地笑著，倚著牆靠坐到對方身旁。

　「妳覺得如何？」壓低音量，詢問著目前的狀況，「聽得到他們說什麼嗎？」

　　搖頭，Mako也順著門板滑坐到地下，一臉無奈，「聽不到任何聲音。」

　　「他剛才還好吧？」感到有些不對勁，狐疑地問：「他怎麼進去的？」

　　「直接穿過門板。」撓了撓Max的雙層下巴，聳肩，「這能力挺方便就是了。」

　　兩人一狗靜靜地等待著，不知過了多久，Raleigh還是耐不住地開口：「如果可以，我很想見他。」

　　「你見過了，」將手搭上對方縮起的膝頭，輕捏了下，「在我們的連結中。」

　　「……太短暫了，我想。」將半張臉埋入環抱的手臂中，悶悶地問：「妳呢？想再見到Pentecost嗎？」

　　「Sensei說過我們可以在浮動連結中相遇，」Mako將手放到左胸上，認真的看著縮成一團的男人，「我知道，他說的連結是指這裡。」

　　「他們一直都在，我覺得。」充滿自信的回答，Raleigh可以看出她臉上散發出喜悅的光芒，「我可以感覺得到，我的家人就在這。」

　　又是一段靜默，他倆無聊地盯著掛鐘上的指針一圈圈轉，許久才看到Chuck穿過門板走出來。

　　『嘿，我有話要跟你們說。』含糊地要求仍蹲坐在地上的兩人，臉上是令人讀不懂的表情。

　　「Herc呢？」Raleigh張望著， Hercules Hansen沒跟出來太不符合常理了，他不可能就這樣放難得能見到面的兒子自己出來。

　　『睡著了。』對於話題被扯開似乎有些不悅，『但我看得出來他不太好。』

　　「睡著了？」Mako緊張的插嘴：「你們沒有……？」

　　『睡了，很熟，我沒叫醒他。』瞥開眼，將視線停留在Max身上，表示出拒絕溝通的模樣。

　　「你沒？等等，他不知道你有回來過？」站起身，擋住Chuck逃避的目光，逼迫對方直視自己，「你就這樣浪費別人為你爭取的時間？」

　　蠻悍的回嘴，態度強硬，『我和他該說的都說過了，沒必要再說一次。』

　　「該說的都說過了？」要是如果能碰到對方，Raleigh早就一拳揮下去「該死，你知道這些日子他有多想你嗎？多想再見你一面嗎？你知道為什麼他看起來那麼不好嗎？」

　　『他是我爸，他是我家老頭，我他媽的當然知道！』克制不住的怒火宣洩而出，Chuck睜著佈滿血絲的眼，『但我不可以給他擁有更多的期待！這次只是個意外！』

　　「……什麼？」

　　『我已經死了，Rals。』挑釁道，帶著挖苦的嘲諷，『這世上根本沒有什麼死後世界，要不是那臺該死的儀器我根本不會存在。』

　　「可是，Chuck……」Mako拉住想衝向前的Raleigh，正想開口。

　　「但你現在就在這裡，」他打斷Mako的話，帶著濃厚的怒氣，「還有Raleigh，叫我Raleigh。」

　　『所以呢？你想要我做什麼？Raleigh？』無視在一旁欲言又止的女孩，Chuck像是戳中對方痛點的小孩，譏諷的笑著，『如果我現在跟他見面，他會不會期待下次再見到我？如此一來痛苦的是他，而不是再幾分鐘後就什麼都不知道的我，你懂嗎？』

　　「不過，你……」他從未想過這點，從來都沒有。放下握緊的雙拳有些茫然的看著眼前人，仔細一瞧其實Charles Hansen也沒好到哪裡去，就像頭疲倦的困獸，被囚禁在死亡的陰影下，「你還好嗎？」

　　『不好，』對於對方沒頭沒尾的提問，Chuck愣了下，原本高張的情緒也減緩不少，最後自嘲的補上一句：『你以為看他這樣我捨得走嗎？』

　　三人尷尬的對視，不知如何接續下去，最後還是由Mako打破僵局，「所以Chuck，你剛才是想跟我們說什麼？」

　　『我……我只是想說，』深吸幾口氣，鬆開原本緊緊環抱在胸前的手，低下頭回答得吞吞吐吐：『如果可以我……我很想照顧他。』

　　『但到最後，只能把他交給你們，當然沒有什麼理由值得你們為我這麼做，不過他……他是個很棒的父親，有資格接受最好的一切。』像是強迫自己抬起頭，Raleigh看得出來他一整個人都在顫抖，『我想要親自給他那些他應該要有的，我……想要他過得好，但是……』

　　『只有你們能做得到……』最後幾個音是從咬緊的牙關縫洩漏出來的氣音，Chuck紅著眼無法接續下去。

　　「我……」飛快地與Mako對視，得到讚許的微笑，「我們會做到，跟你保證。」

　　「……謝謝。」不習慣道謝似的別過頭，看向自家父親臥房的門，臉上終於露出一抹真心的笑，「我知道你們會說到做到。」

　　「我們會做到。」Mako張開口，看著那有些落寞的身影神色複雜，「但Chuck，你呢？」

　　訝異地回望，狐疑的反問：『我？』

　　「你真的不想跟他說話嗎？」認真地問著，嚴肅的看著對方，眼中透露出不捨，「你父親跟我說過，不要讓人生留下任何後悔。」

　　Raleigh似乎可以聽到整顆心碎裂的聲音，但Charles Hansen看起來還是一樣堅強，他沒有回話，只是僵硬的站在門前，咬緊下唇，繃緊身上每一條肌肉神經。

　　「我們可以說服他這只是場夢，」他下意識開口，這才驚覺自己也有些哽咽，「你就去吧。」

　　孤單地站在門前，小Hansen以泛紅眼看向他們，過了良久，久到Raleigh都不忍再讀出對方雙眸中的糾結，Chuck終於下定決心，對他們鄭重地點頭告別，蹲下身在Max耳邊烙了個對方感受不到的吻，最後深吸幾口氣，起身毅然決然的踏入房內，頭也不回。

※※※

　　「那不是夢。」Herc斬釘截鐵的說著，不容許任何質疑，「他回來過。」

　　Raleigh將重新溫熱好的晚餐遞給對方，正努力思考要如何挽救他與Mako岌岌可危的謊言，「但是……」

　　接過外賣盒，大口的嚼食起來，「我夢中的Chuck一直都很堅強，但剛才那個他……哭了。」

　　「只有在一個情況下有可能這樣，」打開桌上的礦泉水，啜了幾口，「我……我看起來真的那麼不好嗎？」

　　「我們都覺得你需要歇息一陣。」Raleigh點點頭，打算放棄與Chuck的約定，反正那傢伙也不會知道，且目前的情況看起來對Herc似乎不是壞事，至少他沒有興起任何不合理的期待，反而表現得更積極些。

　　「……那份文件現在在Tendo那對吧？」放下手中的食物，原本固執己見的PPDC元帥若有所思的問著。

　　「你願意接受？」壓抑不住內心的欣喜，叫出聲來：「太好了，明天我們一起去找Tendo！還是我現在就叫他過來？」

　　「不急，別打擾到他的家庭時間。」看著對方興奮的樣子，逗樂了Herc，「而且我也不希望再看到Chuck跑來跟我抱怨，所以這休假我是逃不掉了。」

　　「你不想再見到他？」或許是在過於激動的情緒上，Raleigh直覺的反問後才發現自己似乎問錯問題，「啊……不是，我的意思是……」

　　「當然會想見他，但我寧願他不用再耗費心思操心我。」攤攤手，露出無可奈何的表情，「那孩子不喜歡表露太多情緒，只有在很嚴重的時候才會……」

　　「我想我這次真的讓他擔心了，如果真有你說的死後世界，我希望他們都能在那邊安安心心地過得很好。」嘆口氣，揉著不自覺又皺起的眉，「我也該努力才行，雖然要克制不想他很難，但總得試試，而且我已經賺到一個擁抱，這就夠了。」

　　Raleigh眨了眨眼，一句話也說不出來，他沒有預料事情會如此發展，但無比慶幸至少結果是好的。

　　抬起頭正好看到對方呆愣的樣子，Herc勾起理解的笑容，補上一句：「或許有一天你也能見到Yancy。」

　　笑著回覆對方的安慰，不自覺地將手放在自己的胸前，「不，我想還是不要打擾他，他一向都睡得比別人沉。」

　　「我想先讓他在這裡，就夠了。」

　　Raleigh知道，其實他們一直都在。

※※※  
Fin.


End file.
